A birthday surprise
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: a quick one shot written for Professor Snape Birthday.


Severus leaned against the railing of the astronomy tower, allowing the cool January night air to brush against his warm, flushed face. He felt old, but hell he wasn't _that_ old, but his body creaked when he got up in the morning and his joints were stiff after a long period of time sitting in a particular position. But he did not attribute that to age but rather to the abuse he endured at the hands of the Dark Lord during the years of the first wizarding war. Nope. Everything he was feeling in his bones was not the result of his age, it was most likely the bought of the cruciatuis curse he suffered from a few nights before. With a sigh he hung his head so his chin rested on his chest allowing the cool air to flutter through his curtain of long black greasy hair. At the sound of footsteps, the potions' master's head snapped up, his sensitive hearing picking up on the soft footfalls against the stone floor. It took him only seconds to school his features and facial expressions to greet the unwanted individual with his usual scowl.

'You're going to catch the death doing that?" It was Poppy. Severus's tense nerves relaxed and he allowed the scowl on his face to disappear. She was one of the people he was sure that wouldn't use his emotions against him.

"What a beautiful view." Poppy whispered as she stood next to Severus. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Severus sighed as he cast his onyx eyes towards the powdered ground and white dusted trees.

The med witch placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly. " I know I'm not Avielle, Severus, but I just can't get her with that Umbridge woman running the place." Poppy was not surprised to see Severus's eyes gleam as Avielle rolled of her tongue and into the air.

" Understand Poppy, but I miss her." Severus's voice was warmer that it usually was, but that was normal for their conversations. He was always less critical of her than he was with everyone else. He trusted her just as much as he trusted and loved Avielle.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Poppy asked, changing the subject, she stared at him for a moment, just long enough to see the flash of darkness cross over his features.

"It's just another day Poppy." Severus voiced as he finally turned away from the cool breeze and wonderful sight.

"It's not every day your young man turns 36 Severus." Poppy stated sounding much like Hagrid would say.

"It's just another day Poppy, "Severus stated. He wasn't going to lie to himself he was miserable, He did miss Avielle. She was the one person other than poppy that he absolutely and utterly trusted. But it went father than that with Avielle. She was his _life_. She always had been, way before Lily, and more so after she had died. What else did he have to live for? If he had to be alive for someone it might as well be his little sister right?

Avielle leaned back into her black leather desk chair. She was tired, overwhelmed and just sick of it all. She needed a break. She needed to visit Severus. She hadn't properly seen him since mid august when he set off to get settled at the castle for the new term. And if she knew her older brother he was going crazy. For as long as she could remember he had enjoyed her company, but she attributed that to the fact she was the only person that he talked to like seven years before he met Lily. With a sigh she rested her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later, the sound of her floo flaring up caused her violet eyes to flutter open.

"Poppy, what do I owe this pleasure?" Avielle sated as she stood up and greeted the older healer,

"Nothing much dear, nothing much, just patching up Severus." Poppy replied as she took the offered seat.

"Oh really?" Avielle asked her dark eye brow arching perfectly like her brothers.

"Yes, ever since Dolores came in, It been hard to reach you, even today have problems getting through the floo network." Poppy explained.

"Lucius said something about that when I saw him a few weeks ago." Avielle stated " But I don't think that's why you're here."

"Do you know what today is?"

"January 9th." Then it hit her "Today's Sev's Birthday"\

"Yes it is" Poppy smiled before asked " What time do you get off of your shift today?"

Severus sat by the fire in his study. It was only seven in the evening yet he had already cracked open a bottle of his birthday whiskey and proceeded to drink it while pondering how long it would take him finish the rather large bottle he had in his hand. Just as he brought the bottle up to take another drink. There was a particular knock at his door. Grumbling he pushed himself away from his chair and moved on less than steady feet to open the door, but before he could say anything warm inviting arms had been thrown around his neck. Severus was shocked to say the least. He didn't think he would see her anytime soon considering who was in charge.

"Happy Birthday Sevie" Avielle's soft velvet voice stated as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist" Heard you missed me"

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, knowing perfectly well his sister could smell the alcohol on his breath.

" am always sure when it comes to you. Severus" She asked


End file.
